tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs previously broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is a list of programs previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. For the current shows of this network, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Local programming Drama/serials *''24 Oras'' (1990–1991, not to be confused with GMA’s newscast in 2004) *''Aiko Drama Special'' (1989–1995) *''Aksyon sa Telebisyon'' *''Alagad'' *''All About Adam'' (2010) *''Andrea Amor'' (1986–1987) *''Ang Tungkod ni Moises'' *''Buhay Kartero'' (1994) *''Bukas May Kahapon'' (2019, produced by SMAC Television Production) *''Dahong Ginto'' (1973–1975) *''Dear Heart'' (1998–2000, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television) *''Dear Teacher'' *''El Corazon de Oro'' (1989–1990) **''Familia de Honor'' *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (2000–2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Habang May Buhay'' (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) *''Hiyas'' (1986–1987, produced by AstroVisions) *''IBC Love Stories'' (1993) *''Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely'' *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!'' (1990–1992) *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' (2010) *''Krusada Kontra Korupsyon'' (2007–2008) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2005–2007) *''Manila Manila'' *''May Bukas Pa'' (2000, produced by Viva Television) *''Mga Himala at Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai'' (1994–1997) *''Noli Me Tangere'' (2013–2014) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (1997–1998; re-aired 2007–2010) *''Pangako ng Lupa'' (2002, produced by Viva Television) *''Regal Drama Presents'' *''Regal Juvenile'' *''Regal Theatre'' (1987) *''Salamin ng Buhay'' (1983–1984) *''Seiko TV Presents'' *''Subic Bay'' (2000–2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1990–1991) *''Viva Telecine sa 13'' (1987–1988) Fantasy/horror *''Computer Kid'' (1991) *''Computer Man'' (1990–1991) *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) *''Magic Kamison'' (1991–1992) *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1990) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelen & Rocken'' *''Regal Shocker'' *''Seiko Supernatural Stories'' (1988) *''Squad 13'' (1987) *''Stowaway'' *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (1998–1999, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television) Comedy/sitcoms *''13, 14, 15'' (1989–1990) *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw'' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1990–1991) *''Ayos Lang, Tsong!'' (1988) *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (1999–2000, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television) *''Barok-an Subdivision'' (1977–1978) *''Bistek'' *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Buddy Buddy'' *''Buhok Pinoy'' (1977) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1980) *''Chicks for Cats'' (1987–1988) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1979–1987) *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko!'' *''Daddy Kong 123'' *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Don Kamote de la Mantsa'' (1985) *''Eh Kasi, Babae'' (1987) *''Four Da Boys'' (1991–1993) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (2000–2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (1998–1999, produced by Vintage Television) *''Hapi House!'' (1987–1990) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1978–1990, produced by Our Own Little Way Productions) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002) *''Last Fool Show'' (2000–2001) *''Let's Go'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990–1991) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' (1987) *''OK Lang'' (1975) *''OK 'tol'' *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko'' (1987–1989, produced by M-ZET TV Productions) *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pubhouse'' (1987–1988) *''S.A.T.S.U.'' (2002) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Sitak Ni Jack'' *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1980–1989; 1993) **''T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful Afternoon Show'' (1980–1981) **''T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show'' (1981–1989) **''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1993) *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1990–1992) *''Wow!'' (1998–2000, produced by Vintage Television) *''Working Girls'' (1987) Kid-oriented *''Abakada Barkada'' *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Funfare'' *''Kidcetera'' *''Kidding Aside'' *''Kulit Bulilit'' *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' *''Televisions'' *''Tic Tac Boom'' (1988) *''TV Wonderland'' *''Y2K: Yes 2 Kids'' (1998–2003) Talk shows *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Friday Night at the Movies'' (1980) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero'' (2011) *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (1997–2001) *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994–1995) *''Morning Brew'' *''Pilipinas Ngayon'' (2003) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Cafe'' (1987) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' Showbiz-oriented talk shows *''Celebrity DAT Com'' (2003–2004) *''Premiere Night'' *''Rumors, Facts, & Humors'' *''Scoop'' (1986–1987) *''See True'' (1982–1986, produced by LOCA Productions) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1973–1986) *''Showbiz Eye'' *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (2015, season break) *''Sine Silip'' *''Stars & Spies'' *''True or False'' (1985, produced by LOCA Productions) Variety and musical *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (1999–2000) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''An Evening with Raoul'' (2017) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1992) *''Baliw'' *''The Best of Retro featuring FBC (Family Birth Control) Rebirth'' (2018) *''By Request'' (2009–2011) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' (1990–1991) *''Chopsuey Espesyal'' (1998) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2005–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1988) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' *''Dito Na Kami'' (mid-1970s) *''DMZ TV'' (2000–2001) *''Flipside'' *''Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po'' (1975–1977) *''It's Chowtime!'' (2004-2005) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991) *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1987–1988) *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (1997–2001) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Lunch Break'' (2000–2003) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Once Upon a Turntable'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''PY'' *''Rap 13'' (1997–1998) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' *''Saturday Nite Live'' (1990) *''Sunday Funday'' *''Sunday Special, Iba Ito!'' *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (1986–1988, produced by Viva Television) *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2005–2006) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''This Is It!'' (1983–1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' Game shows *''Fastbreak'' (1999–2000, produced by Vintage Television) *''Game Channel'' (2003–2004) *''Gameworld'' (1976–1977) *''Islands Gamemasters'' (1990–1992) *''Lucky 13'' (1977–1981) *''National Super Quiz Bee'' (1996–2001) *''Super Games'' (1991) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001–2002, produced by Viva Television) *''Turn on 13'' (1981-1986) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) Reality shows *''On-Air Tambayan'' (January–July 2005) *''SINGLE'' (Celebrity Single and Season VII, January–July 2005) Talent shows *''Paligsahan sa Awit'' *''Pasikatan sa 13'' (1992–1994) *''Star for a Night'' (2002–2003, produced by Viva Television) IBC News and Public Affairs Newscasts *''The 11 O'Clock News'' (1990–1992) *''Balita sa IBC'' (1986–1990) *''Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat'' (1987–1989) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (1987–1989) *''Bantay Balita'' (1990) *''CNN News Update'' *''CTN Midnite'' (1995–1998) *''Eight o' Clock Newsbreak'' *''Headline Trese'' (1989–1992, 1997–1998) *''IBC 11 O'Clock News'' (1992–1995) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' (1998–2000) *''IBC Express Balita'' (1998–2011) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994–2011) *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report'' (1992) *''IBC News 5:30 Report'' (1992–1995) *''IBC News Tonight'' (2002–2011) *''IBC NewsBreak'' (1992–1994, 2014–2018) *''IBC TV X-Press'' (1995–1997) *''International News Report'' (1992–1993) *''Islands Newsbreak'' (1991–1992) *''Mid-day Report'' (1975–1987) *''News @ 1'' (several times) *''News @ 6'' (several times) *''News and Views with Abel Cruz'' (2009–2011) *''News Team 13'' (2011–2019) *''Newsday'' (1975–1986) *''PSE Live: The Stock Market Today'' (1996–1997) *''RadyoBisyon'' (2014–2017) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000–2002) Public affairs programs *''30/30'' *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Ang Paghahatol (Impeachment Trial of Joseph Estrada): The IBC 13 News Coverage'' (2000) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2006–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2010–2011) *''Bahay at Bahay'' (1991–1998) *''Botong Wais'' (2001) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2005–2008, 2008–2011) *''Business and Beyond'' (2016) *''COMELEC Hour'' (1980) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (2009–2010) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2002–2005) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''Export... Made in the Philippines'' (1986–1993) *''Extra Express'' (2010–2011) *''For God and Country'' (1995) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98'' (1998) *''Good Take'' (2000–2005, 2009) *''Hanep Buhay'' *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' (1991–1997) *''Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan'' (2015) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Linawin Natin'' (2001–2007) *''Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon'' (1999–2000) *''Look Up with Evelyn Atayde'' (1990) *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1995–1998) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''Meet The Press'' *''Metro Magazine'' (1980) *''Morning Brew'' (1990–1992) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010–2011) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''One on One'' (1994) *''OOTD: Opisyal of the Day'' (2019) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' *''OPS-PIA: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrandt'' (1992–2001) *''Paliwanagan'' (2001) *''People First'' (2002–2003) *''Plataporma at Isyu'' (1987) *''Public Forum'' (1987–1990) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011–2013) *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon'' (2007) *''Rey Langit: The Philippine Connection'' (1988) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013–2016) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2004–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Straight to the Point'' (2009) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''Truth Forum'' (1986–1987) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' *''Ugnayan sa Tri-Media'' *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2002–2011) *''Usisera-Intrigera'' (1996) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) Public service *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Bitag'' (2003–2011) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2000–2001) *''Direct Line'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999–2002) *''Health Line'' (2009–2013) *''Health Med'' (2011) *''Heartwatch'' (1992–1994) *''Hotline sa 13'' (1990–1992) *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' *''Iyo Ang Katarungan'' (2003–2010) *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan'' (1990) *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (2008–2013) *''Mahal'' (1990–1998) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002–2003) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abugado'' (2001) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Ultimatum'' (2009–2010) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1990–1992) Sports shows *''ABP Touchdown'' (2015) *''AKTV'' (2011–2013) *''Auto Review'' *''ASEAN Basketball League'' (2010–2011) *''Bakbakan Na'' (2013–2017) *''BYK101'' (2003–2004) *''CESAFI'' (2015) *''Chicken Talk'' (2016–2019) *''Football Fanatics'' (2014) *''The Golf Channel Hour'' (1998) *''Golf Power'' (2000) *''Hataw Pinoy'' *''Jai Alai Games'' (1980) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' *''The Main Event'' (2002–2013, produced by Viva Sports) *''Mano-Mano Pro Boxing'' *''Manny Pacquiao Sports Idol'' (2004) *''Metropolitan Basketball Association'' (1998) *''Motoring Today'' *''NAASCU'' (2015) *''NBA Action'' *''NBA on IBC'' (1996–2004) *''NCAA on AKTV'' (2012) *''NFL Touchdown'' (1996) *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports'' (1996) *''PBA D-League'' (2011–2013, 2014–2015) *''PBA on AKTV/Sports5'' (2011–2013) *''PBA on NBN-IBC'' (2003) *''PBA on Vintage Sports'' (1996–1999) *''PBA on Viva TV'' (2000–2002) *''Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball League'' (2017) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' *''Pinoy Wrestling'' (1989) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1983–1987) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' *''Shakey's V-League'' (2004) *''Shoot Fest'' (2001) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Take Me Out of the Ball Game'' (1998) *''Tapondo at ang Tigasin'' *''Tennis Review'' *''Tukaan'' (1998–2017) *''UAAP Games'' (1979–1988) *''United Football League'' (2011–2013) *''Universities and Colleges Basketball League'' (2016–2017) *''World Pool League'' (2002) Educational programs *''Ating Alamin'' (1994–2005, 2007–2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1988–1990) *''Communicating with Wilma'' (1980) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Home Sweet House'' *''Mommy Academy'' (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2007–2008) *''A Taste of Life with Heny Sison'' (2000–2007) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998 version; 2010–2015) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (2003 version; 2011–2013) Travel shows *''AM @ IBC'' (2003–2007) *''Bayan ni Juan'' (2001) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2008–2013) *''LakbayTV'' (2003) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1995–1998) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001–2002; re-runs, 2010–2011, 2014) *''Travel: Philippines'' (2002–2004) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) Film and special presentation *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly'' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Cine Spectacular'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax'' *''Drama, Aksyon, Atbp'' *''Extreme Action Theater'' *''First Screening'' *''Ginintuang Ala-Ala'' *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' *''Movie Date'' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Time'' *''Network Premiere'' *''Now Showing'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' (1989) *''Pinoy Aksyon Hits'' *''PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula'' (1975–1996) *''Primetime Sinemax'' *''Saturday Blockbusters'' *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009–2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine VTV'' (1998–1999; produced by Vintage Television) *''Sinemaks'' (1998–2003) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' (1987) *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' *''Sunday Night Special'' *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' *''Thursday Night at the Movies'' (2000–2001) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week Compiled by Teddy Hayden Lim'' *''Tuesday Movie Treat'' *''Viva Box Office'' (2001–2003) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (2000–2001) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (2000–2001) Other programs *''Details 0923'' (1997–1998) *''EBC Earth Files'' *''EZ Buy'' (2015–2016) *''Global Family Series'' (2003–2005) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2004–2011, 2014–2015) *''Japan Video Topics'' *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon'' (1977) *''Metro TV Shopping'' *''Retro TV'' (2003–2004; re-runs, 2004-2007, 2014) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2002–2014) *''Shop Japan'' (2016) *''Shopping Bug'' *''Smart TV Shopping'' (1998–2002) *''Tagamend'' (2008–2018) *''Value Vision'' (1996–2005) Music videos *''America's Top 10'' (1981–1993) *''Asian Music Television'' Religious *''All For Jesus Happenings'' (1979–1995) *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983–1986) *''Asin At Ilaw'' (2008–2011) *''The Bishop's Move'' *''Believer's Voice of Victory'' (2006–2010) *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' *''Don Stewart Power & Mercy'' *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) *''Family Rosary Crusade (1990–2004)'' *''Family TV Mass'' (2002–2014, 2015–2019) *''Gideon 300'' (1983–1987) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (2001–2005; 2012–2015, hook-up with SMNI) *''Great Day to Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' *''The Hour Of Truth'' (1991–1995) *''Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' (1975–1988) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' (1980–1985) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''Mga Himala at Gintong Aral ni El Shaddai'' (1994–1997) *''The Message'' (1992–1998) *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (1993-1995, 2001–2018) *''P.Y. (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) *''Power & Mercy'' (2006–2010) *''Powerline'' (1995–2004) *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' (1977) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1989–2008) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM'' (2014; 2017–2018) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''The Jim Bakker Show'' *''Stop Suffering'' (1998) *''Study In The Word'' (1982–1985) *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005–2011) *''This is Your Day'' (2001–2011) *''Try God'' (1981–1991) Sports coverages *1990 Beijing Asian Games *1991 Manila SEA Games (together with ABS-CBN-2, PTV-4, GMA-7, and RPN-9) *1993 Singapore SEA Games (together with ABS-CBN-2) *1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) *2003 World Pool Masters *2005 Philippine SEA Games (together with ABC 5 and NBN-4) *2007 Nakhon Rachatsima SEA Games (together with ABC 5 and NBN 4) *2011 Southeast Asian Games (together with ABS-CBN Sports, and Studio 23) *34th Cebuana Lhuillier PCA Open ITF Men's Futures (October 16–18, 2015) *12th Euromed Storm International Bowling Masters Challenge (October 8, 2015) *Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James^ (August 24, 2013) *Manny Pacquiao vs. Shane Mosley Fight^ (May 8, 2011) *Manny Pacquiao vs. Juan Manuel Marquez Marquez 3 Boxing Fight^ (2011) *Manny Pacquiao vs. Brandon Rios: Fight as One1 (November 24–26, 2013) *ONE FC: Return of Warriors/Rise to Power Special (November 25–26, 2013) *ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions/Battle of Heroes) special (November 25–26, 2013) *Pagalingan '97: 3rd Ming Ramos Golf Classic (October 18, 1997) *Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight^ (2012) *Vindication: Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley II Fight¹ (April 13–14, 2014) ^in cooperation with AKTV/Sports5 1with Solar Sports Election coverages *Election '69 (November 11–12, 1969 with DZBB-TV 7 and DZTM-TV 5) *Botohan '98 (May 11–12, 1998, together with Radyo Veritas and Pilipino Star) *Bantay Halalan 2001 (May 14–15, 2001, together with RPN, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004 (May 10–11, 2004, together with NBN and RPN) *Hatol ng Bayan 2007 (May 14–15, 2007, together with NBN and RPN) *Hatol ng Bayan 2010 (May 10–11, 2010, together with NBN and RPN) *Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (May 13–14, 2013, together with PTV) *Hatol ng Bayan 2016 Telenovelas *''Carita de Ángel'' (2001–2003) *''Maria del Cielo'' (2001–2002) *''Natalia'' (2002) *''Por un beso'' (2001–2003) *''La Teniente'' (2014) *''The Two Sides of Ana'' (2014) Asianovela *''Amazing Twins'' (2003) Television specials *''4th Pilipinas Open International Dance Championship'' (October 14, 2018) *''10th Fashion Extravaganza: Fashion Show for a Cause'' (December 26, 1998) *''The 17th Nanning International Folk Song Arts Festival Gala'' (September 27, 2015) *''1979 Miss International Pageant'' (December 7, 1979) *''2019 Nanning Transnational Spring Festival'' (February 5, 2019) *''31st Awit Awards'' (October 28, 2018) *''35th FAP Luna Awards'' (September 3, 2017) *''36th FAP Luna Awards'' (October 21, 2018) *''89.1 DMZ Anniversary Special'' (2000) *''A Celebration: IBC TV-13's 10th Anniversary Special'' (February 1985) *''A Night with the Stars: A Concert for a Cause'' (December 26, 2017) *''Actors Guild of the Philippines President's Cup Shootfest'' (December 10, 2017) *''Anak TV Seal Awards'' (January 18, 2014) *''30th Annual Aliw Awards Night'' (December 26, 2017) *''Ang Laban ni Ninoy'' (2005) *''Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play)'' (December 24, 2013) *''Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan'' (January–May 2012, together with PTV) *''Ateneo Law School 25th Anniversary Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (September 2011; re-run, 2013–2014, 2016–2017, 2018–2019) *''Barack Obama: His Story''1 (April 25–27, 2014) *''Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan - A RTVM Special Feature'' (October 2013; re-runs, 2013–2014) *''Binibining Pilipinas'' (1987, 1988) *''Bridges of Love: A Regine Velasquez Concert'' (October 25, 2003) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, October 26, 2002) *''The Challenge of EDSA'' *''Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II'' (December 2003) *''Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican'' (April 2005) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003 – January 1, 2004) *''EDSA People Power 4th Anniversary Concert'' (February 25, 1990) *''An Enchanting Christmas Special'' (December 25, 2003) *''Gemmalyn Crosby Sports Festival'' (November 26, 2017) *''Hello... Hello... Maricel'' (March 1986) *''Homecoming Sa 13: Isang Pasasalamat'' (November 21, 1998) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989 and 2001) *''The Last Journey of Ninoy'' (2013) *''Mandela: "Messenger Of People"1 (April 25, 2014) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Gabi ng Parangal (December 29, 2016) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars'' (December 23, 2016) *''Michelle Obama: The First Lady in Style''1 (April 25–27, 2014) *''Miss Manila 2016'' (June 26, 2016) *''Miss World 2001'' (November 17, 2001) *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials''1 (April 20, 2014) *''Ninoy: The Legacy Comes an Age'' (August 21, 2004) *''Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special'' (December 30–31, 2013) *''One For The Heart: IBC 13 Pusong Pinoy Relaunch Special Live at the PICC'' (1989) *''Online Mobile Gaming'' (September 23, 2018) *''The Original No. 1: IBC-13's Legacy to Philippine Television'' (March 8, 2019, re-aired March 11, 2019) *''Paalam... Pangulong Cory'' (August 1–5, 2009, together with NBN and RPN) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil'' (April 18, 2014) *''People Power: The Philippine Experience'' (June 12, 1986, re-aired July 4, 1986) *''The Performers: Showbiz Industry Alliance'' (April 29, 2018) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) *''PMCC 4th Watch International Missionary Day 2018'' (January 14, 2018) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1999) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1989–1999 and 2005) *''Puso at Diwa ni Ninoy'' *''Rakrakan Festival 2018'' (April 29, 2018) *''Regal at 15'' (August 19, 1988) *''Review 2001: The IBC News and Public Affairs Yearender Special'' (December 21, 2001) *''Review 2002: The IBC News and Public Affairs Yearender Special'' (December 2002) *''Sa Tabi ng Inang Lawa: NCCA Documentary'' (2013–2014) *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat'' (Holy Week 2008–ongoing) *''Seven Last Words TV Special'' (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions, Good Friday 2011–ongoing) *''Sharon On Stage: One Night Only'' (2001) *''St. Josemaria is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work'' (Holy Week 2013–2014) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012; re-runs, 2013–2014, 2015) *''Trese sa Trese'' (December 31, 2003) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7–25, 2013, together with PTV) *''UST Christmas Concert Gala 2013'' (December 24, 2013) *''Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon - A RTVM Special Feature'' (December 31, 2013) Regional programming *''Newsday Cebu'' (1975–1990) Acquired programming Drama American *''12 O'Clock High'' *''Gunsmoke'' Animated Canadian *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' Other *''Afternoon Affair'' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''Armored Fleet Dairugger XV'' *''Baretta'' *''Go-Q-Choji Ikkiman (Battle Ball)'' *''Bellamy'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Bioman'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Care Bears'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Computer Kid'' *''Computer Man'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2002–2003) *''Cyberkidz'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' (2002–2003) *''Daimos'' *''The Dating Game'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Fiveman'' (1996–1998; Tagalog version) *''G.I. Joe'' *''The Gallant Men'' *''Game Girls'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Getter Robo'' *''Getter Robo G'' *''Gogo's Adventures'' *''GoGo V'' (2001–2004) *''Harry O'' *''Hi-5'' (2014) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''The Jerry Lewis Show'' *''Jiban'' (Tagalog version) *''Kamen Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999; Tagalog version) *''Kawaii International'' (2014–2016) **''Kawaii PH TV'' (2014–2016) *''King Arthur'' (1982) *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''The Lost Islands'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Liveman'' (1992–1994; Tagalog version) *''Lone Ranger'' *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Machineman'' (1992–1997; Tagalog version) *''The Magic of Mark Wilson'' *''The Manhunter'' *''Maskman'' (1990–1992; Tagalog version) *''Max Headroom'' *''Metalders'' (1992–1999; Tagalog version) *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''NBA games'' (1996–2004; aired on Vintage Television 1996–1999) *''New Zoo Revue'' *ONE Fighting Championship (2013–2015) *''Pac-Man'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Popeye'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''The Rat Patrol'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Search'' *''Secrets & Mysteries'' *''Sesame Street'' (1987–1989) *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' *''Solid Gold'' *''Shaider'' (1992–1994) *''A Star is Born'' *''Starzinger'' *''Tarzan'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''That's Incredible!'' (1990–1992) *''The Transformers'' *''Thundersub'' *''Time Quest'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tonde Burin'' (as "Super Boink") (1995–1997) *''Totally Hidden Video'' *''Turboranger'' (1994–1996; Tagalog version) *''Video Fashion'' *''Voltes V'' (1989) *''Voltron'' *''Voyagers!'' *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''WWE Bottom Line'' *''WWE SmackDown'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' *''Widget'' *''The Wild Wild West'' (1975–1981) *''Winspector'' (Tagalog version) *''Wok With Yan'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (as "Ghost Fighter") (1995–1997) with ATC @ IBC See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation